Mitchmatch Socks
by Sweetiedogood
Summary: Harry Potter and his wife Luna LovegoodPotter are going to his tenyear reunion. While getting ready, Harry asks his wife why she wears Mitchmatch socks....


**Title:** Mitchmatch Socks

**Author: **Lokia/Lirael2

**Summary: **Harry Potter and his wife Luna Lovegood-Potter are going to his twenty-year reunion. While getting ready Harry asks his wife why she wears Mitchmatch socks

**Pairings: **HP/LL, mentions of RW/HG

** Disclaimer:** I claim nothing that you recognize. Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom or Ginny Weasley. 

Mitchmatch Socks

Harry and Luna were getting ready for their Hogwarts reunion. Well, technically it was Harry's reunion and Luna was going because of their union. Yes, he Harry James Potter had married Luna Lovegood, and he was proud about it.

He had decided that he and Luna should get their clothes out tonight so that they wouldn't be in a rush tomorrow night. His oldest son James was making sure the boys were dressed appropriately, and his oldest daughter Meahpaara was making sure that the females were. 

He took out some green dress robes and then put them back in his closet. He was not going back for his twenty-year reunion looking like some Slytherin.

"I would recommend the black with gold trim Harry dear," Luna told him from inside their closet. Jumping back slightly Harry peered in.

"Luna darling, are you there?" He asked searching for in their closet for her worried. He had gotten walk in closets built in for his daughter Molly.

"Yes. I'm here," Luna stated sticking her head out of the rack of Muggle suits he had. 

Luna walked out of the closet wearing a clingy black dress covered in sparkles. Harry's jaw dropped as Luna floated over to their dresser and began to pull out socks. She looked at a blue one with rhinestones, shook her head and threw it over her shoulder. Then she held up one, which was black with purple dots. Luna nodded approvingly and lay it down on the bed.

She was doing it again; she would find the two most opposite socks and put them together, ultimately ruining her drop-dead gorgeous outfit. 

"Luuunnnaaaa," Harry whined, "why are you wearing mitchmatch socks again?"

The words were out of Harry's mouth before he even thought of them. Slowly Luna turned to him her head titled to the left.

"Have you ever worn mitchmatch socks Harry?" She asked him, looking as if she was seeing past him and not him.

"No." 

Luna now tilted her head to the right, sauntering up to him she put her hands around her waist.

"Oh Harry," she cooed, "How could you have never worn mitchmatch socks before? It's an amazing experience."

"Mitchmatch socks—an amazing experience." Harry snorted. 

"Have you ever worn mitchmatch socks Harry?" Luna asked him again looking into his eyes.

"No," he answered her again.

"Then don't knock it," she retorted.

Luna put her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a few moments while Harry was wondering what she wanted. 

"Harry?" Luna questioned softly.

"Yes?" Harry asked her beating down a sigh.

"Will you try it for me? Please?" Luna looked up at him making her eyes go slightly larger, like that of innocence. It just managed to give her a more surprised look. Then Luna stuck out her lower lip just tad, and began to make it tremble. 

Harry wasn't sure if the look Luna achieved was the look that Luna wanted, but it didn't matter anyway. She still got what she wanted.

"Fine," Harry sighed and Luna squealed. 

She ran over to their dressers and began to pull out socks one by one and one by one discarded them. 

"I see you as the fuchsia, lime green type of man Harry." Luna said from where the eye of the sock hurricane. 

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste and stuck out his tongue behind Luna's back. It seemed having children had made him more childish. A bright pink sock hit him on his tongue. It seemed Luna could punish one of her children even before she knew they did something, and do it justly.

"—too dark a green—"

"—to light—"

"—red green will not do—"

Harry was having a hard time dodging all the socks being thrown at him. Even with his seeker skills, he couldn't dodge more than half of them. Luna would have made a terrific beater if her flying skills weren't so abysmal. 

"—blue and fuchsia hmm---

"—found it!" 

"—sparkles eh?—"

"Harry darling," Luna called to him, "How do you feel about sparkles."

"No."

"Okay then!" Luna cheered as she held two different color socks out in front of her. She walked towards him slowly.

"First you have to answer a question for me," Harry cautioned.

"Okay, please proceed with your interrogative sentence Harry darling." 

"Why do **you **wear mitchmatch socks?"

"Well Harry, actually wearing mitchmatch socks is an amazing thing if you look at it properly. I see it as two of the same things on my body, which usually look exactly the same, do something almost completely opposite from one another. I love to take a step looking at my left foot wearing purple, and then take a step with my right foot, the exact same thing, but have it be different." Luna's dreamy tone was now in place.

Looking at her with a lopsided smile Harry sat down on the bed and began to pull on each sock with the utmost care. When he looked up Luna was no longer there, probably went to go check on the children.

Harry looked at his feet, which were now sporting a fuchsia right sock and a bright lime green left one. Sighing Harry began to walk around the room not feeling any changes or sense of amazing-ness.

"You have to be looking at your feet when you walk," came a dreamy voice from the door. Harry turned to see his oldest daughter Meahpaara watching him with her dreamy green eyes.

"Oh, thanks." Harry told her, glancing down at her feet. She was wearing a green and red striped sock with a blue and silver striped one. As she walked down the hallway she stared at her feet.

Standing up and looking at his feet Harry began to walk. The longer he walked the larger the grin on his face grew. Luna was right. It was amazing. He knew exactly what his feet would do, but because one foot looked one way, and the other looked another, it seemed as if every step he took was a new adventure.

As he walked Harry thought on what amazing observations his family would make, what observations he didn't even know about, and how wearing mitchmatch socks could give so many people a little bit of joy.

~*~

Harry had planned a grand entrance for his family, with him and Luna at the lead. All of the females in his house were wearing what Luna was wearing, much to Molly's unhappiness. 

He and Luna walked in first, him wearing his black dress robes with silver trim, and Luna wearing her black clingy sparkly dress. Of course Luna had decided on her two socks, one bright orange and one pale yellow. Luna's hair now reached her knees, while Harry's hadn't changed at all. Behind him, his two oldest, James and Meahpaara, also marched in arm in arm, by force. 

James was wearing black dress robes with gold trim, but only because it matched his blonde hair with black tips better. James's hair was messy exactly like Harry's. Beside him Meahpaara had her black hair in two large twists, her hair now reaching her waist. She was wearing the exact same outfit as her mother, complete with one bright orange sock, and one pale yellow one. 

After James and Meahpaara came Molly and Muraco. Muraco had opted for the black dress robes with silver trim, because it matched his eyes and his complexion. Muraco had inherited his mother's complexion, and Harry's black hair. Beside him Molly's curly blonde hair only reached her shoulders. She was also wearing the black robes with sparkles, though Harry would not allow her or any of her sisters to wear a clingy dress.

Not now. Not ever. 

Now that Molly and Muraco had gone, his youngest three children made their entrance. Instead of his two twin girls being together, they had allowed their brother to get in the middle.

Sirius, his youngest child and last boy was wearing black dress robes with gold trim. To his left was Sunhilde and to his right was Sunhilda. Again, they were wearing the same thing as their mother, their waist length black hair out. Sunhilde and Sunhilda had been nice enough to let their brother separate them, but had warned him it was a once in a life time opportunity. No one else would ever separate the twins Sun. 

As Harry and Luna went their separate ways, the females followed their mother and the males followed their father.

Harry glanced over to see Neville and Ron walking towards him, since Luna, Ginny and Hermione had already begun to talk.

"You can hardly tell Hermione is pregnant when she is in that dress Ron," Harry remarked slyly. Ron's face reddened and then he grinned at Harry.

"Really mate? What about Luna huh? Quite a few jaws dropped when she walked in."

"Nah, she has always been like that. It just took," Harry paused to think, "One clingy black dress made for her, a push-up padded bra, two bottles of detangling lotion, and a sever workout to lose the baby fat."

Harry looked at his two best friends to see them both spluttering. He must have said something Luna-ish.

"What?" Harry asked them raising one eyebrow.

Neville had gone red trying to hold in his laughter. After Harry's question he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Harry glanced at Neville and looked to Ron for an explanation.

"You said one padded push up bra mate," Ron whispered.

"Oh," Harry shrugged, "Well it did."

"That's just not you talking, it sounded like something she would say." Ron cocked his head to Luna

"Well we have been married for nine years, things rub off on your spouse you know Mr. Librarian." 

Ron blushed. "Well if we actually take the time to take care of our books we will be able to show our grandchildren what we read as kids," Ron told him earnestly and then clapped both hands around his mouth. "Hermione," he whispered cupping his hands over his mouth so only Harry could hear.

"The mouth was yours, but those were Hermione's words," Harry told him nodding.

"But seriously mate, why didn't you talk her out of wearing those mitchmatch socks?" Neville asked him, finally shaking loose his laughter.

Harry didn't answer, but a knowing smile began on his face. Turning behind him to his boys he glared so that they would get it together, that was their cue.

Harry grinned and wordlessly him and his boys showed Ron, Neville and anyone else who was watching their mitchmatch socks.

James had gone for a scarlet one, and a gray one with black chickens.

Muraco had one silver one, which shone when light was on it and one black one with green leaves on it.

Sirius had opted for one scarlet and gold sock, and one blue sock with a green raven on it.

Harry himself, had gone for the fushia, with sparkles, and bright lime green, which shone like leather if light was on it.

Across the room Luna's smile lighted the room. That was all that he ever needed. But even doing this could now show her how much her showing him the secret of mitchmatch socks meant to him. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **November 15, 2003

Someone commented on Sunhilde and Sunhilda's names, and the way that they were so similar. They said that Luna would never name her children something so close together, that's unimaginative and OOC. Their twins, was the reason that I gave so I decided to add that in the story. 

**A/N:** November 12, 2003

Okay, I am tweaking a few things, nothing major. I am changing their reunion to a twenty-year reunion and adding something about Molly for the Walk In closets. I have been informed that The U.K. doesn't have them.

**A/N: **November 11, 2003

Yes, I have done another One-Shot. So sue me, they are just so wonderful and the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. Actually, I know about mitchmatch socks from experience because I wear them, and this is how I feel. I was talking to my uncle who is the 'cool one' the one that all my friends wanna get with and I'm telling him I'm writing a story on mitchmatch socks.

He says yeah Mitchmatch socks are cool. So I'm like wha?

**Onwards to my next point!**

I have a chaptered one coming out **VERY** soon. It will be centered in the 7th year, where Luna and Harry are dating. Voldemort, the usual, will kidnap Luna BUThere is a snippet of it. Also after that I am planning a Post-Hogwarts one featuring Harry, Luna, and their children.

_"Of course you can," Luna replied absently, "I was just remembering that conversation you had with Ronald. He was asking you why you never smiled, and you said it was because you were never happy. Well after this conversation Ginny said rather angrily that the next time you were happy Professor Snape would parade around in blue polka dotted underwear and I told her that Professor Snape didn't have blue polka dotted underwear, but he had pink ones with hearts."_

_ Harry stopped walking and stared at Luna dumbstruck, she didn't even seem to notice. _

_"So then Ginny accused me of lying but said that the next time you were happy Professor Snape would parade around n his pink hearted underwear. I was just wondering if he was actually doing it."_

_ Harry was finding it hard until the last part of what Luna said sunk in. A look of plain disgust showed on his face. "You were imagining **Snape **in his **knickers!"**_

****_"Yes, I suppose I was," was all Luna told him as she picked up his hand and they continued to walk. _

_"But—but Snape is a git, with a huge ugly nose, and parades around like an overgrown bat," Harry began to protest. He was getting angry, and another foreign feeling. Jealousy, a small voice in his mind told him._

_"Professor Snape is quite handsome Harry," Luna told him putting her head on his shoulder. "You remind me of him in some ways."_

_Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Luna his face contorted. So that was the reason she liked him, because he reminded her of her dear Professor Snape._


End file.
